


Possum's Anthology

by Art_Of_Kyra



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Dungeons and Dragons, Fear, Grin - Freeform, Hiding, Implied Murder, Multi, Murder, Murderer, Other, Police, Short, Short Stories, Smile, Straddling, dnd, dnd oc's, i guess, killer, minor manipulation, stories, their all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Of_Kyra/pseuds/Art_Of_Kyra
Summary: A collection of short stories and other bits and pieces of writing I have laying around my hard drive and notebooks. Enjoy.





	1. Grin

**Author's Note:**

> **A Story About A Girl Who Hid.  
> **  
>  And A Man Who Grinned.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also published on my tumblr, Bi-Possum.  
>  

 

A grin covered his face as he raised the axe above his head.

Blood sprayed across the walls as I sat stone still hidden in the wardrobe, glancing through cracks in the door as the gruesome scene played out.

Clasping my hands around my mouth as to keep my breath from escaping as tears threatened to spill. A shrill cackle escaped the man as her threw the axe he used to commit the horrific act to the side.

A small gasp escaped my lips as a few tears spilt from my eyes when he glanced over at the wardrobe with a sickeningly wide grin on his blood splattered face. His eyes were wide and filled with an insatiable bloodlust as he stalked over to the wardrobe.

His hand gripped the handle of a hunting knife he had tied to his belt.

_Oh god, what do I do? What can I do??_

He took couple more steps forward.

_I’m trapped._

He was only a step away.

 _I’m going to die._  Tears fell down my face as I grit my teeth.

His hand was on the handle. I shuffled back, my hand brushing over something cold. My eyes widened as I saw the potential weapon next to me.

_Help me._

He opened the door with the knife raised above his head with his grin widening as he saw me. Closing my eyes, I rushed him, the bat in my hand and hit him. Opening my eyes as I felt the bat hit something solid. I had hit him in the side.

I hit him once more. Over the back of the head. Then ran out of the house. I ran down the street, my footprints painted red from the blood of my family I had stepped in on my way out of the house.  I went to a house a few minutes away and begged them to call the police.

I don’t actually remember how it happened. My state of mind wasn’t in exactly the best condition. I was frantic and in shock.

The police arrived not long after they called and investigated the house and crime. They questioned me and asked what had happened.

When I asked about the man who had done it and if they had found him, they gave me a questioning look.

They never found him. There wasn’t even any evidence of him being there.

_He’s going to kill me._


	2. I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain and Gareth drabble  
> DnD Oc's  
> DND drabble

Dagger held to their neck, Alain pinned them to the ground as well as her small stature would allow. If anyone else were to see her, they’d assume it was a more compromising situation than it really was. Which is exactly why the small elf was red in the face when she saw the barbaric man came into the area, only to see her straddling one of the enemy.

 

Compromising indeed, especially since she was falling hard for the man. And he had just walked in on her straddling the, now dead, enemy.

 

Face flushed, Alain quickly stood up as Gareth started to walk off glaring at the corpse of the enemy she had been straddling just before. “Gareth! Wait!” She called out, running up to the much taller human, “I swear! It’s not what it looks like!!”

 

The taller male turned around and just gave the poor elf a tired glare. Shrinking back slightly, Alain kept going, “I swear! I was just trying to kill him! Nothing more!!”   
  
Gareth just sighed and looked away, continuing on his way as the tiny druid tried to catch up to him with her tiny legs.   
  
“Gareth, come on!” She pleaded with eyes wide and cheeks flushed, “It wasn’t what it looked like!” 

 

Gareth eyed the small wood elf for a second, before giving her a nod to acknowledge he believed her. He looked off towards the side, embarrassment softly showing on his face.

 

_ God I wish she straddled me _ The barbarian thought.


End file.
